A supernatural msn
by nelly31
Summary: Une petite conversation post saison 5 entre les différents personnages de la série !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartien à la CW et aux créateur de la série

Spoilers : Saison 1 à 5 (final inclue)

Slash : non

Info : ceci est un délire complet en réaction au final de la saison 5

* * *

**A SUPERNATURAL MSN**

_

* * *

_

**_Cas_the_boss vient de se connecter_**

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ Hey Cas salut mon vieux ca faisait longtemps

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ salut Dean quoi de neuf ?

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ bof pas grand choses et toi la haut, tu dégomme toujours l'opposition à coup de cocktail Molotov d'huile bénite ?

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ Ouai ! Dès que je peux en tout cas mais bon ca devient rare, tu connais les anges pas vraiment du genre à discuter contre plus fort qu'eux sauf si tu as marqué Satan sur le front. En gros c'est un peu la routine ces temps ci. J'ennuie à mourir, je pense que je vais redescendre un peu, histoire de voir si je ne peux pas trouver de quoi m'occuper …

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ cool, passe me voir si tu as le temps. Mais souvient toi se que je t'ai dis avant que tu décampe, reste loin des drogues en tout genre et de surtout des filles hippies, crois moi ca ne te réussit pas. Et puis garde ton Trench Coat t'as la classe avec vieux!

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ C'est vrai j'avais oublié cette histoire d'orgie, t'es sur que tu ne veux pas me donner un peu plus de détail ?

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ sur et certain, c'est pour ton bien !

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ tu sais que tu es plutôt obscur comme mec …

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ ben écoute je chasse les démons et toutes sortes de créatures maléfique depuis que j'ai 4 ans alors j'ai de bonne raisons pour être obscur tu ne crois pas?

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ ca va reste tranquille je disais ca pour rire … pff c'est fou se que tu peux prendre la mouche vite, relax un peu …

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ mouai désolé, mauvaise ambiance à la maison ces temps ci …

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ Des problèmes avec Lisa …

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ nan, des problèmes avec le voisin de Lisa … jte jure celui là, jme retiens de lui arracher les cotes et de les lui faire bouffer, non mais pour qui il se prend, si il l'approche encore une fois …

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ hola, du calme mon ami, la violence contre les être humain ne t'amènera nulle part, si ce n'est en enfer peut être, et tu sais comment c'est l'enfer, essaye de l'éviter quand même.

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ Eh ben qu'est ce qui te prends depuis quand tu prêche pour la paix entre les hommes, monsieur Cocktail Molotov son propre frère ….

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ pfff, celle là je vais l'entendre jusqu'au jugement dernier …

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ absolument ;)

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ Grand Dieu, hummm, en fait c'est un peu un reflexe ces temps ci, j'essaye de ramener la paix chez les anges, … cause perdu si tu veux mon avis …

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ pourquoi tu te tracasse alors ?

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ Tu veux que je t'explique, à toi, pourquoi j'essaye d'aider mes frères ?

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ ne prononce pas ce mot !

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ toujours pas remis ? Tu veux en parler ?

_**Dean_aka_batman s'est déconnecté**

* * *

_

**_Bobby_rocks vient de se connecter_**

_Bobby_rocks dit :_ Hey assbut tu pourrais éviter de parler du sujet tabou commençant par S avec Dean !

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ hey, du calme Grand père, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_Bobby_rocks dit : _Ce maudit gamin vient de s'avaler l'intégralité de ma réserve de whisky, voila se qui m'arrive, et maintenant il est affalé sur mon canapé, complètement dans les vapes.

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ ca va relax, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais avoir de la compagnie !

_Bobby_rocks dit :_ Et qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ?

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ … Bobby … tu as un rendez vous ? :0

_Bobby_rocks dit :_ quoi ce n'est pas si surprenant que ca ?

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ SI !

_Bobby_rocks dit :_ Ok, ca suffit, ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite et zappe Dean chez lui !

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ Bobby, j'ai du boulot moi …

_Bobby_rocks dit :_ TOUT DE SUITE !

**_Cas_the_boss s'est déconnecté_**

_**Bobby_rocks s'est déconnecté**

* * *

_

**_The_misterious_Sam vient de se connecter_**

_The_misterious_Sam dit :_ Ya quelqu'un ?

_Chuck_aka_God vient de se connecter_

_Chuck_aka_God dit :_ Sam sort de là tout de suite !

_The_misterious_Sam dit :_ mais pourquoi ?

_Chuck_aka_God dit :_ parce que ! Allez oust !

_**The_misterious_Sam s'est déconnecté**

* * *

_

_Chuck_aka_God dit :_ jte jure ces jeunes, plus aucun respect … et mon superbe final hein ? Avec un cliffhanger à faire hurler tout mes fans … tiens je me demande comment à réagit Becky … je devrais l'inviter à boire un café … mais pourquoi est ce que j'écris tous ca moi … pfff

_**Chuck_aka_God s'est déconnecté**

* * *

_

_une review please ...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout appartient à la CW et aux créateurs de cette merveilleuse série !

Slash : Non

Spoilers : saison 1 à 5

Info : délire totale due à la déprime causé par la fin de la saison 5, alors en attendant la saison 6 ….

* * *

**A SUPERNATURAL MSN – CHAPITRE 2

* * *

**

**_Sweet_Lisa vient de se connecter _**

**_Cas_the_boss vient de se connecter_**

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ Hey, salut toi ! Comment ca va ?

_Sweet_Lisa dit :_ MAL !

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ ah … ben zut alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Sweet_Lisa dit :_ QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? Tu ose me le demander ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Dean et dans un état second complètement affalé sur le parquet ?

_Cas_the_boss dit _: aaah oui désolé, j'étais un peu pressé … j'ai du mal visé, à la base il devait atterrir sur le sofa …

_Sweet_Lisa dit :_ Atterrir sur le sofa … non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! J'en ai ras le bol de vos conneries ! Déjà Dean qui débarque sans dire un mot et puis toi qui t'incruste quand bon te semble, et maintenant Dean qui disparait pendant des heures et reviens complètement HS, dans les vapes sur le sol PARCE QUE TU AS MAL VISÉ ?

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ ben …euh … j'ai dit que j'étai désolé non ?

_Sweet_Lisa dit :_ arggg tu me soule tu sers à rien !

**_Sweet_Lisa a bloqué Cas_the_boss_**

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ quelle idée il a eu Sam de demander à son frère de se mettre avec une hystérique pareil, pff jte jure

**_Chuck_aka_god vient de se connecter_**

_Chuck_aka_god dit :_ Castiel ? T'as pas du boulot à faire par hasard ?

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ ben non Dad, désolé, je ne vois pas en ce moment, si tu parle de sauver l'humanité, désolé de te l'apprendre mais elle est foutu (même pas capable de jouer au football correctement) et puis les anges ils sont encore pire (mais ils ne sont pas mauvais en foot, jme demande si on ne pourrait pas participer à la coupe du monde?) …

_Chuck_aka_god dit :_ CASTIEL ! Concentre toi deux secondes tu veux bien ?

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ ok, ok, désolé, … qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

_Chuck_aka_god dit :_ pas grand-chose pour le moment mais garde juste Dean en état, son boulot n'es pas fini !

_Cas_the_boss dit :_ Jme disais aussi …

_Chuck_aka_god dit_ : Ce qui signifie plus de zappage direct sur le parquet ! Je suis très sérieux ! Apprend à mieux viser où il va t'arriver des ennuis. Clair ?

_Cas_the_boss dit_ : ok, ok ! pff entre toi et Lisa …

_Chuck_aka_god dit_ : Un problème peut être ?

_Cas_the_boss dit_ : Non, non, rien. Bon jdois filer, a++

**_Cas_the_boss s'est déconnecté_**

_Chuck_aka_god dit :_ a+, non mais vraiment les enfants de nos jours … Plus aucun respect.

**_The_misterious_Sam vient de se connecter_**

_The_misterious_Sam dit :_ Salut !

_Chuck_aka_God dit :_ Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Pas la peine de poser la question

_The_misterious_Sam dit : _Allez quoi mais je veux comprendre moi !

_Chuck_aka_God fit :_ Tout vient à point qui sait attendre !

_The_misterious_Sam dit :_ hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore …

_Chuck_aka_God dit :_ Patience jeune padawan ! Des réponses bientôt tu auras !

_The_misterious_Sam dit :_ mouai, bien sur, si tu veux mon avis tu devrais arrêter la moquette ca te réussit pas !

_Chuck_aka_God dit :_ De quoi tu te plains, t'es en vacances non ? Et tu devrais en profiter pour te cultiver un peu, Star Wars reste quand même l'une des plus grandes réussites de l'être humain !

_The_misterious_Sam dit _: si tu le dis … bon j'y vais ! Bye.

_Chuck_aka_God dit :_ Que la force soit avec toi ^^

**_The_misterious_Sam s'est déconnecté_**

_Chuck_aka_God dit_ : je me re-regarderais bien le « Retour du Jedi » moi …

**_Chuck_aka_God s'est déconnecté_**

**_Crowley666 vient de se connecté _**

_Crowley666 dit :_ BOOOOOBY t'es dans le coin ? Ramène ta fraise faut qu'on parle business !

**_Dean_aka_batman vient de se connecter_**

_Crowley666 dit :_ non ? ya personne ? ! Sérieux vous êtes d'un ennui depuis la fin de l'apocalypse … Je pourrais peut être la relancer, ca pourrait être drôle ….

_Dean_aka_batman dit _: MOI, je suis connecté ! Et jte jure que si tu relance l'apocalypse, l'enfer ressemblera au paradis comparé à se que je vais te faire subir ! Clair ?

_Crowley666 dit :_ Clair, clair, pfff tu n'a absolument aucun sens de l'humour dernièrement, entre toi et Bobby …

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ fous lui la paix à Bobby, sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème là, tu te rapproche de l'harcèlement sexuel, je veux bien croire qu'il embrasse bien mais quand même … Va donc te trouver un démon qui sera plus dans ton délire, tu veux ?

_Crowley666 dit :_ Et après c'est moi qui a un problème … Tu te fais des idées mon vieux ! Allez bye, tu m'fatigue !

_Dean_aka_batman dit :_ Ciao ! Oublie pas je viendrais un jour pour toi, histoire de t'envoyer rôtir en bas une bonne fois pour toute !

_Crowley666 dit :_ C'est quand tu veux ! J't'attends !

**_Crowley666 s'est déconnecté_**

**_Dean_aka_batman s'est déconnecté_**

_

* * *

une review please  
_


End file.
